Oh, My, My, My
by melsmalfoy
Summary: Nossos pais costumavam brincar sobre nós dois. Eles nunca acreditaram que nós realmente nos apaixonaríamos". Parte da música Mary's Song Oh My My My da Taylor Swift. A fic também contém partes da música.
1. Our daddies used to joke

**Oh, My, My, My**

_Our daddies used to joke about two of us, growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes and said oh, my, my, my_

- E então – disse Rony engrolando por causa do whisky de fogo – seu menino um dia vai desvirtuar a minha menina! – concluiu ele feliz, os olhos pousados em Hermione, que segurava nos braços a filha recém nascida, Rose, motivo de Rony e Harry estarem bêbados – de novo. Acontecia toda vez que alguém na família ou algum amigo tinha um filho.

- Sendo sua filha Rony – engrolou Harry. -, ela já nasceu desvirtuada.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada, Rony encheu os copos novamente. Hermione franziu o cenho, mas depois sorriu.

- Homens – comentou Gina, revirando os olhos.

- Homens – concordou Hermione, revirando os olhos também.

- Vocês falam da gente – comentou Rony, olhando de Hermione para Gina e desta para o pequeno Albus em seu colo. -, mas quero ver o que dirão quando esses dois crescerem. Rose será tão bonita quanto a mãe e Al se apaixonará por ela!

- Não diga besteiras, Rony – exclamou Harry rindo. – Sua pequena Rose vai correr muito atrás de Al, que vai ser tão bonitão quanto o pai.

- Coitado ainda bem que tenho uma irmã bonita que nem eu, assim sobrará alguma beleza para Albus herdar na família!

- Você é um idiota, eu vou te bater – resmungou Harry levantando-se, tentando dar um passo e caindo de novo no sofá ao lado de Rony.

- Cara, você é meu melhor amigo. E eu nunca imaginei que fosse ser assim.

- Assim como?

- Você casado com minha irmã e eu com Hermione, nossa melhor amiga.

- Eu sempre soube que ia acontecer. Quero dizer; você e Hermione.

- Poxa cara, eu te amo. – Rony soluçou, deitou a cabeça no braço do sofá e logo estava roncando alto. Harry o imitou.

- Homens – voltou a comentar Gina.

- Perfeitos idiotas – sorriu Hermione.


	2. You never did

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me. __You never did, you never did_

- Sobe logo seu idiota! – gritou Rose da casa na árvore. Albus continuava lá embaixo, encarando ela como se aquilo tudo fosse uma piada. – Ei, o que tem de tão engraçado?

- Estou tentando comparar você ao céu. Será que você tem tantas sardas quanto o céu tem estrelas?

Rapidamente Rose desceu as escadas da casa na árvore e deu um pontapé na canela de Albus

- Ei, você me bateu! – exclamou ele furioso.

- Você mereceu! – retrucou Rose satisfeita.

- Rose minha filha – ralhou Hermione. -, não faça isso de novo! Albus é maior do que você, ele poderia muito bem bater em você também!

- É eu poderia – disse ele. -, mas eu jamais faria isso com você Rose.

A garota sorriu, subindo novamente as escadas da casa na árvore.

- Você não vem?

- Estou indo sardenta.


	3. Just two kids

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried. __Just two kids, you and I…_

- Você já parou para pensar no dia do casamento desses dois? – perguntou Rony, as orelhas ganhando um tom avermelhado. – A gente vai ficar velho, cara.

- Nem me faça pensar nisso – exclamou Hermione, adentrando a cozinha onde Rony e Harry observavam Rose e Albus brincando.

- Eu sou a mamãe – disse Rose, pegando uma boneca. -, e você o papai.

- Nós somos casados? – perguntou Albus enrugando a testa.

- Sim, há quatorze anos. – Hermione, Harry e Rony riram. – E duvido que você me beije.

- Não duvide de mim, Rose – disse Albus, abraçando Rose e tentando beija-la. A menina deu um gritinho agudo e saiu correndo e rindo.

- Ei, seu filho tentou beijar minha filha! – exclamou Rony, as orelhas ganhando um tom de vermelho intenso.

- Rony, cala a boca – aconselhou-o Hermione. – Você reclamava de Harry beijar a Gina e hoje eles tem dois filhos. Espero a essa altura você já saiba como se fazem filhos Rony Weasley, porque você também tem um.

- É, cara. Superproteção não está com nada – Harry riu. – Além do mais, você mesmo falou do casamento dos dois. O que você espera que eles façam na noite de núpcias? Brinquem de casinha? – e voltou a rir, enquanto as orelhas de Rony passavam de vermelho intenso para um castanho-avermelhado.


	4. I wasn't that little girl

_I was sixteen when suddenly I wasn't th__at girl you used to see_

Rose Weasley estava sentada na varanda de sua casa, os cabelos ruivos esvoaçando com o leve vento que soprava por ali. Os olhos azuis da menina fechados, um leve sorriso no rosto. Albus ficou um tempo parado na porta admirando a figura de Rose, os braços da menina apoiados na sacada, a perna esquerda na frente da direita. Rose havia crescido. Albus sorriu e colocou-se ao lado da garota.

- E aí, Rose.

A garota abriu os olhos assustada. Depois sorriu ao ver que era Albus quem falava com ela.

- E aí, Al. O que está aprontando agora?

- Na verdade nada. Estou preocupado – disse ele franzindo o cenho e olhando nos olhos azuis de Rose com os seus incrivelmente verdes, herdados da avó, Lily.

- Preocupado com o que? – perguntou ela também franzindo o cenho.

- Com vocês, meninas.

Ela riu e ficou um bom tempo apenas olhando os olhos verdes brilhantes.

- Você é um idiota superprotetor e hipócrita.

- Ah, sou?

- Sim. Vive de agarros com aquelazinha da Corvinal e quer falar de mim e de Lily. Para a sua informação eu só namorei o Davies. E isso foi ano passado. Quantas você já namorou esse ano? Você é pior que Scorpius, me poupe.

- Ah, fica quieta Rose. Scorpius está com Lily. Isso me preocupa. Vocês cresceram... Estão cada dia mais bonitas. Eu tenho que me cuidar – disse ele rindo.

- Você fala "vocês"... Mas não acho que esteja falando de mim e de Lily.

- Por que não? – perguntou ele, tentando parecer desinteressado, mas corando levemente.

- Lily está com Scorpius. Scorpius é seu melhor amigo. Lily é sua irmã. Por que você teria que se cuidar? Ninguém poderia tirá-la de você, afinal, ela nunca foi sua.

- E você foi?

- Eu sempre fui sua, Al – os olhos surpresos de Albus encontraram os brilhantes de Rose, ele afastou os cabelos ruivos do rosto da menina e a beijou.


	5. They never believed

_Our daddies used to joke about two of us, they never believed we'd really fall in love__ and our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes and say oh, my, my, my_

- O seu garoto beijou a minha garota Harry! – berrou Rony.

- Você sabia que aconteceria. Aliás, você foi o primeiro a prever isso seu hipócrita nojento! – berrou Gina de volta. – Pare de ser tão hipócrita, nem mesmo depois de casado consegue?

- Gina, meu amor – disse Harry rindo. -, algumas coisas nunca mudam!

- Eu não previ isso sua liberal desajuizada! – gritou Rony para Gina. – Era uma brincadeira, está bem? Eu não acreditava que aconteceria!

- Pois aconteceu – concluiu Hermione, colocando um prato de sopa de cebola na frente do marido. – Agora trate de encher a boca de sopa e pare de falar besteiras antes que Rose escute!

- Rose escute o que? – perguntou a menina entrando na cozinha, seguida de Albus. Os dois estavam de mãos dadas. Ao ver os dois juntos Rony engasgou com a sopa.

- Viu Rony? Parabéns! – gritou Hermione inflamada. – E espero que a sopa queime sua garganta!

- Pois é Harry, meu amor – comentou Gina. -, algumas coisas definitivamente nunca mudam.

- Eu te disse que não – respondeu ele revirando os olhos e rindo.

- Afinal, o que eu não podia ouvir?

- Nada, querida. Só o hipócrita de seu pai tendo um ataque de ciúmes porque não consegue enxergar que sua menininha cresceu.


	6. Instead of kissing goodnight

_Take me back to the t__ime when we had our very first fight, the slamming of doors instead of kissing goodbye, you stayed outside 'till the morning light, oh, my, my, my, my_

- Rose? – chamou Rony.

- Você papai? Pode entrar. Mas achei que mamãe que viria.

- Sua mãe está na casa de Harry, com Gina. Então... Meio que sobrou para mim.

- Ah, imaginei que ela não deixaria você vir se tivesse escolha.

- Você tem dezesseis anos, não me ensine a ter tato, Rose.

- Papai, qualquer pessoa com um cérebro tem mais tato do que você!

- Obrigado, mais isso não teve muito tato.

- Não era a intenção.

Rony tentou sorrir, sentou aos pés da cama da filha e olhou para ela por alguns instantes.

- Você cresceu – disse por fim.

- Agora consegue enxergar isso?

- Na verdade não. Sua mãe me força a acreditar que você cresceu.

- Como eu imaginava – os dois sorriram. Sorrisos idênticos.

- Rose... Albus continua na varanda. Não quer entrar.

- Deixe-o morrer ali.

- Rose! – repreendeu-a Rony. – Vá lá conversar com ele.

- Não.

- Por que vocês brigaram?

- Ele me acha sentimentalista demais – ela estreitou os olhos. -, e é mais hipócrita do que o senhor.

- Rose, por favor, quer deixar os insultos sobre a minha personalidade fora da sua briga com o seu... Com Albus?

- Tudo bem. Albus é um hipócrita nojento e me acha sentimentalista demais. Acha que eu uso o coração para tudo, sempre coloco minhas emoções na frente. Acha que eu não raciocino, o que você queria que eu fizesse?

- Raciocinasse e não agisse por suas emoções – que no momento eram raiva e nojo de Albus – e conversasse civilizadamente com ele e não o chamasse de "um hipócrita nojento feito seu tio", o colocasse para fora de casa e batesse a porta.

- Sabe que não está ajudando pai?

- Eu realmente não tenho tato... Mas juro que estou tentando. Então porque você não é racional por uns momentos, o deixa entrar, conversa com ele e resolve isso?

- Porque eu estaria agindo exatamente como ele quer que eu aja.

- O que há de mal nisso?

- Até parece que você nunca teve dezesseis anos e brigou com a mamãe.

- Tudo bem. Mas você realmente deveria conversar com Al, Rose.

- Ele pode dormir na varanda. Está calor. E a escolha de não entrar é dele, você o convidou. Eu não sou surda.

- Ah, tudo bem. Eu fiz isso sim. Mas ele disse que não vai entrar até que você vá falar com ele.

- Diga a ele que então ele nunca mais vai entrar nessa casa.

- Não seja tão dura minha filha. Vocês não terminaram, terminaram?

- Claro que não. Mas enquanto ele não parar de dizer que eu não penso, eu não dirijo a palavra a ele. Entendido?

- Entendido, Rose. Às vezes não sei quem é pior, você ou sua mãe... Ah, mulheres... – resmungou Rony saindo do quarto da filha.


	7. Got down on one knee

_You looked at me, got d__own on one knee_

Albus e Rose estavam sentados na varanda. Alguns anos tinham se passado desde a primeira briga, hoje eles riam lembrando de Rony tentando convencer Rose a ir falar com Albus. Riam lembrando das caras que Rony fazia quando os dois chegavam de mãos dadas, ou do fato de que ele até hoje fechava os olhos toda a vez que Rose e Albus se beijavam na frente dele. Lembravam dos tempos de Hogwarts, do medo que albus tinha de ir para a Sonserina e do medo que Rose tinha de ser deserdada se não fosse para a Grifinória. Hoje tudo isso fazia os dois rirem, mas há anos atrás os fazia temer Hogwarts. James era um contribuinte grande para isso também.

De repente Albus olhou para Rose, parando de rir.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela, parando de rir também.

Albus se ajoelhou e disse:

- Rose! Casa comigo?

- Por Merlin, Albus!

- Eu não estou brincando! – disse ele sorrindo, os olhos verdes brilhando.

- Você é um idiota sabia? É claro que caso.

- Se eu não fosse idiota você não iria gostar de mim.

- Você tem razão – respondeu ela sorrindo, se abaixando e segurando o rosto de Albus entre suas mãos. – Você é um hipócrita nojento feito seu tio e é por isso que eu te amo.

- Você não pensa e é sentimentalista. E se não fosse assim, não seria a minha Rose.

- Eu te amo, Albus Potter.

- Eu também, Rose Weasley Potter! – os lábios dos dois se encontraram.

_I still look at you like the star__s that shine in the sky, oh, my, my, my…_


End file.
